When All of Your Cards Are Played
by ms.mary.mack
Summary: What if Thanos had used someone other than Thor to convince Loki into handing over the Tesseract.


When All of Your Cards Are Played

The entire refugee ship was alight with flames. Bodies of Asgardian families lay about. Not those of fallen warriors but those of civilians; shop owners and farmers. Valkyrie and the small group of deemed survivors had already been evacuated to Midgard. Banner as The Hulk had too been sent back to Midgard as the last act of Heimdall. They had already been weak due to fighting Hela on Asgard. They never stood a chance against The Black Order. Even their king was defeated, held captive in a wrap of metal ship shards. It was Loki that was the last one standing in front of their victor.

"Please, I beg of you." The desperation in his voice, the true desperation in his voice, was the only indicator of how distressed the God of Mischief truly felt. "She's innocent. It was my fault. My failure."

"And for those actions it is she that will pay the price." The deep, cruel voice of Thanos was sickeningly calm. "Death would be a reward to you at this point Laufeyson and failure cannot be met with reward."

In every scenario that Loki had ever played out in his head regarding this moment never had he expected an outcome such as this. Yes, he knew who he was dealing with and how unshakably evil the Mad Titan was but this, never this. Never her.

Memories of their life together flashed through his head. Their first meeting at one of the many Asgardian feasts they had attended. Formally courting her by both Asgardian and Vanaheim tradition. Marrying her in front of all Asgardian court. Loki could feel his heart knot in his throat as he thought of a way, any way to get out of this. To get _her_ out of this.

"You know what it is that I am after. You know where it is, and I expect you to retrieve it for me. Now." Thanos' eyes never left those of the god before him. Loki knew the only thing to possibly save her was to hand it over. His one bargaining chip saved for this moment. Before he could speak however his brother addressed the Titan.

"You speak of the Tesseract." Thor's voice was rough with pain and exhaustion. "It was destroyed along with Asgard. You're too late." There was a slight smirk in his voice however it changed to a pained groan when the metal cocooning him tightened painfully and a strap bound its way around his mouth preventing any more words from being spoken by the newly appointed King of Asgard.

"I think we both know that to be false don't we God of Lies." Thanos motioned for Proxima Midnight to bring their prisoner closer. Loki watched as the woman was brought to stand before the leader of The Black Order. Her normally silky, light blonde hair was a mess hanging down her back and in front of her face. Her clothes were dirty and tattered. Bruises were visible on her arms and to his dismay on her face as well. His blood ran colder at the thought of one of these monsters harming his beloved wife in such a way. He could see the strained strength it was taking his wife to stand in front of Thanos without showing her fear. Despite her chin being level with the ground her jaw was clenched, and her light gray eyes were focused in a way that verified her true feelings.

Thanos took one of his monstrous hands and ran it down the side of Sigyn's face, continuing down her neck, collarbone, and right arm before coming to cradle her small hand in his. "There are 207 bones in a humanoid body. Tell me Loki, how many of your wife's will I need to break before you hand me what I came for?"

Thanos' grip on the delicate hand between his own tightened as Sigyn instinctively moved to pull herself free. Her wide eyes moved to her husband and the sight before her caused her to still. The honest confliction on her husband's normally confident features ignited a flame of confidence in her being. She wasn't the Goddess of Fidelity for nothing. She would stand by her husband through thick or thin and she would not allow this mad tyrant to cause her anymore fear. Husband and wife met eyes and with a set jaw Sigyn shook her head. She would not allow Loki to give into this man for her benefit. She would be strong for Loki; for Asgard.

Seeing this, Thanos strengthened the grip he had on her and crushed the appendage between his own as if it were nothing more than a clump of dirt. The sharp cry that befell her lips was involuntary. The pain was excruciating and caused Sigyn sway slightly in her spot but despite the gasps she was breathing out she was determined to not completely give into the pain. She could see Loki strain to stay in his place and not run to his wife's aid and vaguely she thought she heard Thor fight against his bindings.

Sigyn wasn't even given the comfort of being able to cradle her hand to her chest as Thanos moved his grip higher up to her forearm. "What say you Loki Laufeyson?" She could tell the Titan's patience was growing thin. His next words were spoken through his teeth. "Give me the Tesseract."

Loki made a move to step forward but was stopped by his wife.

"No Loki." Her mangled hand was hanging limply from her arm, but her eyes still held a fierce determination. Another cry was pulled from her lips as the Titan crushed her forearm in his mighty grip. Tears made their way down Sigyn's dirty yet beautiful face as the hand holding her captive made its way farther up arm. Thanos didn't even speak again before making to crush the last segment of the goddess's limb. The anticipation of more pain became too much for Sigyn and the scream left her voice before she was even conscious of it.

"ENOUGH." Loki couldn't stand the sight of his innocent wife's torture for another second. Taking a deep breath, he extended his arm and before the inner circle of The Black Order he produced the very item of inquiry. A bright blue heugh spread about the space the group was occupying and a predatory glint fell about the Mad Titan's eyes. Thor clenched his eye closed as the truth was finally releases. The Tesseract set inside the god's palm as Loki looked Thanos in the eyes. "Release her."

"You think me an idiot?" Thanos grit his teeth and again tightened his grip on the goddess's arm. "Hand it over and only then will I release my hold on your little wife."

Loki clenched his jaw again. "You have already destroyed half of the refugees that remained of Asgard. The Hulk is no longer on board for our protection. Our king is held captive by your mind bender. We have nothing more to lose—"

"You do." Thanos interrupted. "You, Loki Laufeyson, have more to lose." While saying this Thanos pulled Sigyn in front of himself as more proof to Loki on just how much would be gone if he didn't play the Titan's game. "Now, hand me the Tesseract."

Loki knew all of his cards were played. With a look to his wife that he hoped would convey how apologetic he was, he walked the few steps toward Thanos until he was within an arm's reach of their tormenter. Immediately, Thanos pushed Sigyn back into the clutches of Proxima Midnight and took the Tesseract in his hand. He crushed the cube and release what was hidden inside. The Space Stone sat within the giant purple clutch and without wasting a moment Thanos brought it to the gauntlet that was gloved over his left hand. A flash, a wave of energy that would have sent Sigyn to her knees if she weren't being forced to stand, filled the small space. It was with a hollow stomach that Sigyn looked upon the scene. Witnessing Thanos become controller of not one but now two of the Infinity Stones. One step closer to the fate that Loki had told her he so feared.

After taking a brief moment to adjust to the new energy coursing through his veins, Thanos signaled to Corvus Glaive and Ebony Maw to restrain Loki. Immediately he fought within their grasp his eyes heading straight to his wife.

"Now that we've gotten that out of the way, on towards your punishment." Thanos started stalking towards Sigyn as Loki and Thor started thrashing in their binds; the latter with muffed vigor. Both screaming profanities, both begging for mercy, both fights falling on numb ears. As a giant hand wrapped around her throat and lifted her off her feet Sigyn resigned herself to her fate. She had a split second to make a decision; go out scared and weak or go out with the pride of the Asgardian Goddess that she was. Thanos sneered into Sigyn's face. "Any last words elf?"

"For Asgard." She gasped out despite the pain. "Home..of the true…gods."

It was an angered fist that crushed the bones in her neck and caused Sigyn's body to fall limp in the Mad Titans hold. Uncaring of the tortured screams of despair coming from the two gods, Thanos dropped her body to the floor and commanded his Order to evacuate the ship and return to their own.

Loki and Thor were released from their confinement moments later and both rushed to the poor goddess's side. Loki wrapped his wife's body tenderly in his arms, sobbing his apologies into her hair as he gently cradled her head.

Fire was starting to spread about the ship at a faster rate and the entire vessel was beginning to collapse. Despite this Loki felt his brothers hand rest against the back of his head. He raised his tear-filled eyes to meet that of his brother's and strained his ears as he noticed that Thor was speaking.

"Lo, There does she see my Father, and—" Loki's heart clenched tight. 

"Lo, there does she see my Mother, and—" He joined his brother in reciting the prayer.  
"Lo, There does she see my Brothers and my Sisters and

Lo, There does she see my people back to the beginning, and  
Lo they do call to her, and  
Bid her take her place among them in the halls of Valhalla,  
Where the brave will live forever."

They finished their prayer and as they rested their foreheads together, they too were left accepting their shared fate. The ship finally gave way and exploded into flames. Neither knew that a group of ragtag Guardians was on their way to their rescue.

A/N Please, Please, PLEASE comment on how you felt about this story! I'm hoping to continue it and would love to get some reader reactions


End file.
